


Sneeze Cut

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Tootie and the Happy Tree Friends [6]
Category: Fairly OddParents, Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Male & Female Sneezing, Male Sneezing, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Tootie has sympathetic thoughts about Lifty and Shifty after she watches an episode with them in it.





	Sneeze Cut

(Tootie walks by a TV store, with the TVs in the display plays an episode of Happy Tree Friends. She stops to watch the episode, which shows the title card from Swelter Skelter.)

Tootie: (to herself) I think I’ve seen this one time...

(The episode plays from the beginning to the end. Tootie smiles when she gets to the part where Lifty and Shifty are shivering in their apartment. She whimpers in concern when Lifty catches on fire, however, and again when Shifty dies not long afterward. When the credits play, Tootie sighs in slight disappointment and walks away.)

Tootie: Oh, those poor raccoons. They just can’t get themselves out of one problem before getting themselves into another.

(Cut to Lifty and Shifty sitting on their couch in their apartment room; they both shoot their upper bodies forward as they sneeze in unison.)

Lifty/Shifty: AAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOO!/HAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(A small amount of spray comes out of their mouths when they sneeze. A few moments afterward, they recover and rub their noses. Lifty does so with his forefinger, and Shifty does so with his fist.)

Lifty: Ugh, someone’s talking about us.

Shifty: What makes you think that?

Lifty: (sniffles) It’s happened before. Remember that one anime I watched, where this girl sneezes right after her friend talk about her?

(Shifty rolls his eyes and continues to rub his nose.)

Shifty: Lifty, you might wanna watch something other than anime for once.

Lifty: But I do. I watch Happy Tree Friends, Unikitty, SpongeBob, Family Guy...

Shifty: Anything else?

Lifty: ...Oh, and Tootie. Can’t forget Tootie, or Tootie’s Playhouse.

(Cut to Tootie, who sneezes mildly.)

Tootie: Hah-tchew!

(As soon as she finishes sneezing, she sniffles and rubs her nose with her forefinger as she speaks to herself.)

Tootie: I think I know who was thinking about me just now...


End file.
